In recent times, wireless access points have become popular means for providing data connectivity between a wired network and typically smaller, mobile wireless devices. The access points provide wireless networks operating over a radio frequency spectrum at a low transmission power typically providing a range of several meters around the access point.
It is now also fairly common for access points to support two or more wireless networks from the same device. The use of primary and secondary networks allows a form of access control by providing a guest network for visitors or for providing a public hotspot function. Typically the secondary network is less capable than the primary network, such as having a bandwidth cap on the usage of the broadband connection to the access point in terms of bandwidth, time or data limit.
Whilst this capability restriction is designed to prevent the secondary network negatively impacting quality of experience for primary network users, these measures do not alleviate problems caused due to sharing radio spectrum. Embodiments address these issues.